The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus configured to form images on both surfaces of a recording sheet.
In the related art, an image forming apparatus configured to form images on both surfaces of a recording sheet such as a sheet has been known. For example, an related image forming apparatus is configured to convey a sheet of which one surface has been formed with an image in an image forming unit from the image forming unit towards an outside of a housing by conveyance rollers being rotating in a forward direction and to rotate the conveyance rollers in a reverse direction before a rear end portion of the sheet exits the conveyance rollers, thereby guiding the sheet to a re-conveyance path. The image forming apparatus is configured to again feed the sheet guided to the re-conveyance path to the image forming unit, to form an image on the other surface of the sheet and then to discharge the sheet from the image forming unit to the outside of the housing by the conveyance rollers being rotating in the forward direction.
In the image forming apparatus configured to form the images on both surfaces of the sheet and then to feed a next sheet, there is no sheet in the image forming unit while the sheet is again conveyed towards the image forming unit. However, according to the related art, a developing device is driven even while the sheet is again conveyed towards the image forming unit. Therefore, performances of a member configuring the developing device, developer received in the developing device, and the like may be degraded beyond necessity.